Primeval Drabbles
by PhoebeZu
Summary: Some drabbles about Primeval I wrote some years ago. Warnings: usually NOT CANON SHIPS! If you don't like them, don't read.
1. Office Gossip

****Office Gossip****

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Het  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: NOT CANON  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Ep 4.04  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This was my very very first drabble, and my very very first attempt with writing a fanfic in English! So I will appreciate every critique, but please, don't be too cruel! :)

* * *

><p>Abby couldn't believe it: Burton had changed his mind! The animals in the menagerie were safe! "How it can be?", she asked herself watching the man going out from the office. Turning her head, she faced the obvious answer: "You did this, didn't you?" her arms around his neck before she finished to speak.<p>

"Ouhc! Steady on!" but he didn't release the embrace, despite his following words: "These are the kind of thing that leads to office gossip. It's not professional."

"Stuff professionalism", she grumbled with a smile, and then she rushed to stop his incoming answer with a kiss.


	2. Missing

****Missing****

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: none (slightly NOT CANON)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: season 3  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: set between season 3 and 4, after the new ARC was built.  
><strong>Authors Notes #2<strong>: I have to thank sooooooo much fififolle for beta!

* * *

><p>It was late and, except for the guards, he was the only person in the ARC. But he still didn't want to go back to his empty, silent home.<p>

His steps brought him to the menagerie. The moment he entered, the two diictodons ran between his legs, squeaking and trying to bite anything that was close at snout, putting in serious danger his expensive trousers.

Lester sighed, frustrated, but he couldn't deny he felt more at home here than in his own flat.

He would never have imagined it, but he was missing mess, chaos, confusion.

He was missing Connor.


	3. How far we've come

**How far we've come**

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Gen  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: none  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: set some years after season 5; in the picture below the fic Taylor is played by Amber Benson.

* * *

><p>"Can I come work with you when I leave school?"<p>

Can a conversation with a stranger modify the rest of your life? Well, it can, if you met the before-mentioned stranger in a desert of millions of years in the past. And now, here we are. Ready to discover if he was actually right. If she will be actually pretty good at it.

The young woman stopped for some seconds yet, remembering the encounter of fifteen (and several million) years before. Then she crossed the door, ready for her interview, asking to herself: "How far we've come, ah, Taylor Craig?"


	4. Mysterious Power

**Mysterious Power**

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: gen, fluff  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: NOT CANON  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The team tries to obtain something from Lester.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: thanks, thanks, thank you very very much fififolle for beta, and for your short but very usefull english lessons! :) **Authors Notes #2**: maybe sooner or later I'll write a 'real' Connor/Lester fic, not only one in which there are only allusions! :)

* * *

><p>"He said 'Never'", announced Becker. "You?"<p>

"I got a simple 'No'", answered Emily.

"Me: 'No way'", sighed Jess.

"'Forget it'", added Matt, then they stared at Abby.

"Oh, I think I won, I got an 'Over my dead body'", said she, sadly. It had been her idea: if everyone went to Lester to ask for it separately and at different moments, maybe one of them would be lucky… but they had all failed.

"We still have Connor, he didn't try yet."

"I wouldn't count on him. Connor has always had the mysterious power to drive Lester mad even doing nothing!"

* * *

><p>Abby, Jess, Becker, Emily and Matt were waiting in the corridor outside the gym, without a real hope of being successful in their enterprise, when Connor turned the corner with a broad smile in his face.<p>

"Connor?! What news?"

"He said 'Yes'!" the triumphant tone was evident in his voice.

"What?!" "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, no, he really did! We can have our First ARC Halloween Party!"

Cries of joy and victory filled the corridor at that announcement, but Abby was still astonished. "How did you do it?"

Connor's smile became even bigger. "The magician never reveals his tricks!"


	5. Wild Jam

**Wild Jam**

**Rating:** Pg13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> pre-slash  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Connor/Lester  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: NOT CANON  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Primeval (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun. **Author's Note**: no beta this time, I hope I didn't make any huge and/or embarrassing mistake!

* * *

><p>"Connor!"<p>

He froze, like a boy caught with fingers in a jam pot. Well, actually he was opening a pot, but he was going to use a spoon, and then he knew that Lester's disappointment was not about the jam.

"S-sorry, I didn't know you were here, I-I thought I was alone…"

"I see, but I still don't understand why you're wandering around my flat completely naked. Need to be wild?"

Connor didn't say anything, his face red, the jam still in his hand, clearly feeling uncomfortable, so Lester felt duty bound to add, amused: "Not that I'm complaining, anyway…"


	6. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: gen  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: character death (mention)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: first three seasons  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.

* * *

><p>He can't help that. Almost every night he's visited by ghosts. Future predators are his most recurring night guests. But sometimes there's Stephen, too. When the night is particularly bad he dreams about Cutter.<p>

And then there is the worst of them. That woman who looks like Jenny Lewis, but isn't her. Disappeared in the twists and turns of time, without leaving any trace of herself, except the memories of an annoying professor.

And the dream is like a memory, too, a recollection that he shouldn't have, that shows the woman holding out her hand, saying: "Claudia Brown, Home Office."


	7. How to ruin a pleasant breakfast

**How to ruin a pleasant breakfast**

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: gen  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Connor, Lester, mention of Nancy  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: none  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: season 3  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: set during season 3, no specific episode

* * *

><p>"You know what? I'm worried about Nancy."<p>

"Really?" Lester's skill to carry on a conversation with his mind completely focused on another subject was now showing its usefulness with Connor's inexplicable desire to chat during breakfast.

"She's behaving strange, lately." Connor continued explaining.

"How strange?" Lester continued reading newspaper.

"She's moving slowly, being unusually quite, and always looking for some place in which she can keep herself warm."

"That's odd, indeed." Lester started to sip his coffee.

"I believe… I'm not sure, obviously, but… maybe… I think she's pregnant."

Lester's coffee went down the wrong way, and he began coughing.


	8. Not a toy

**Not a toy**

**Rating**: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: slash  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Connor/Lester, OC  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: NOT CANON  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: this time it don't sound very well, but put 300 words together was such an hard work! ;) I couldn't do better that this! ;).  
>The word "Nerdvana" is taken from <em>The Big Bang Theory<em>.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you are all the same, aren't you?"<p>

Connor stared at the stranger young woman at his side: yes, she was speaking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"My former boyfriend Dwayne was just like you. But don't you realize that you're too big to play with kid's toys?"

* * *

><p>Connor didn't know what to say, but before he could think at something to reply, a clear and firm voice said from behind the girl: "Those are not toys. They are valuable collectibles, rarities. And then, it's not their fault if your boyfriend left you, and you know it, don't you?"<p>

The woman flushed, and went away muttering an "I'm sorry".

"Oh, that was quite rude!" said Connor, but the adoring eyes and smile with which he was looking at Lester contradict his words. "I'm really glad that you finally appreciate action figures…" he said a moment later "..my hero!"

* * *

><p>"Don't be silly, Con, they <em>actually<em> are toys, and a grown up man shouldn't be so excited about them."

"Yeah, yeah" said Connor, with a whining voice. Lester sighed and lifted his eyes, and then, when Connor was far enough, he took the action figure and brought it to the shop assistant.

"190 £"

"HOW MUCH?!"

"It's a 1978 edition, a rarity…"

"Yes, yes..." Lester sighed and lifted his eyes, again, while pulling out his credit card. But then he remembered Connor's adoring gaze, and with a smile he thought that he wasn't paying too much for that, eventually.


	9. Sunday morning

**Sunday morning**

**Word Count**: 100  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: gen  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: James Lester, William Lester (OC)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: none  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none, but set after 2.06  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.

* * *

><p>What more wonderful way to spend a Sunday morning than a visit to Natural History Museum with three little imps among six and twelve?<p>

But despite the annoying situation, he isn't really complaining to be there. He spends too little time with his kids, the least he can do is to do everything possible to let them enjoy themselves.

"Daddy!" William's voice distracts him from his thoughts.

"Daddy, come here! Look! Isn't it awesome? It's my favourite, without any doubt!"

"Yes, really awesome." Lester smiles to his boy: "It's my favourite too" said then, looking at the woolly mammoth model.


	10. The Reason

**The Reason**

**Word Count**: 2 x 100  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: slash  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Lester/?  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: none  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: season 2 and 5 (not explicit, anyway)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I don't know where this came from, but I started it some time ago, and I let it unfinished until the "Past Prompts" challenge gave me the hint to finish it. Despite the theme, I'm afraid it turned pretty fluffy! :)  
>It's unbetated so all the mistakes are mine (and this time I'm afraid there are more then usual!).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>.

Pain. Dark. Again. I'm so tired to be attacked by that bloody predators from the future, this is the third time, it's becoming ridiculous! And I'm tired to resist, I'm tired to struggle. I'm tired. Really, really tired. I just want let me go, stay here, where all is so quiet.

Why I have to continue to fight? For what reason I'd have to come back to my life, to the pain and sorrow that every day bri-

"James! James, please, wake up! Don't leave me, James, please. Come back to me!"

Oh, yes, that is the reason, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Relief<strong>.

Lester suddenly opened his eyes, to meet another pair, full of fear, worry and tears: "James… I thought I lost you…"

"I _was_ lost, for a while…" the abrupt mixture of fear and love he read into his lover's eyes melted his heart and made him try his best to produce his characteristical ironic smile: "Just for a moment…".

Tears of relief dropping from so much beloved eyes made Lester feel a little guilt. "Hey. Stop worrying. It won't happen again…"

"No?"

"No. I've a too important reason to stay."

"Really? Which?"

"What a silly question, Con… it's you, obviously…"


	11. It seems our little secret's out

**It seems our little secret's out**

**Word Count**: 2 x 100  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Genre<strong>: slash  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Connor/Lester, ARC staff  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: none  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none

* * *

><p>Lester looked at the crew around the ADD, worried. Whatever was going on, it seemed no good, but he needed to know.<p>

After a few steps he was intercepted by Connor: "No, James, please, don't go".

"What's going on, Connor? What are they watching?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"I'm sure I don't, but I have to."

"Ok" Connor sighed "Do you remember when we were in that locker room, and I said 'don't worry, the cameras here are broken and Becker didn't have them fixed'? Well, it seems that Becker is more professional than I thought, eventually!"

* * *

><p>"You mean..."<p>

"Yes, they... watched..."

Lester stared again at his employees. Lots of laughter, 'ohmygods', and Jess' shrieks... "Oh dear..."

He was a bit shocked, but Connor was totally terrified: "I'm so sorry, James! Please, believe me, I really never imagined... What can we do now?"

Lester turned to look at Connor, who seemed really mortified, and at that moment the team eventually noticed them. He had few seconds to find an answer, but actually he hadn't any doubt about it: "Well, I think there's only one thing we can do now. Forget Professionalism."

And than he kissed his lover.


End file.
